Una carta a santa
by ranko1792
Summary: kasumi pidió a toda la familia escribir una carta para santa claus. Ahora es el turno para Nabiki Tendo escribir una carta, como resultará? /PARTICIPA EN EL RETO DICIEMBRE: "CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS".


**Esta es una historia para el reto diciembre: "cartas a santa claus" **

**Aquí le dejo el link del foro: fórum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/**

**..**

…**.**

…**..**

_**Querido Santa Claus…**_

Lo pensé mejor, así no podía empezar la carta a santa. Es algo muy bobo pero ya que fue una sugerencia de kasumi para toda la familia, creo que debo de hacerlo aunque no crea en estas cosas. Borre todo de nuevo y empecé a escribir

_**Estimado santa. Mi nombre es Nabiki tendo, creo que eso ya lo sabes no es asi? Si eres real pues creo que debes cumplir mis deseos…**_

Eso no era algo agresivo? Nah… si santa sabe quien soy entonces sabe como soy.

_**Este año acabo de cumplir ya la mayoría de edad y no me puedo quejar, fue un buen año…monetario especialmente. Asi que uno de mis regalos para el próximo año es que vuelvas mis ganancias el doble **_

Jajaja si eso se cumple definitivamente escribiré cartas a santa por lo que me resta de vida. Antes de escribir la carta akane molesto diciendo que santa no me daría regalos porque no me e portado bien. Creo que eso fue por extorsionarla siempre y a su prometido también.

Desde que ellos salen a escondidas, claro no a escondidas porque soy la única que lo se, porque a Nabiki Tendo nada se le escapa. Recibo un salario muy generoso por parte de ellos a cambio de mi silencio. Así que no creo que me allá portado mal, simplemente les estoy haciendo un favor de salvar sus pellejos por esos locos que tienen de amigos.

_**No soy tan exigente santa, pero ya que termine la escuela estoy pensando en estudiar economía en otro estado y papá últimamente esta muy tacaño asi que creo que debería de yo misma pagar mis gasto, claro con ayuda de mi familia aunque no sea mucha la ayuda de ellos…**_

¿Eso fue sarcasmo? Hay Nabiki que haremos contigo, me regañe a mi misma. Rei por un momento recordando cuando papá lloro la ultima vez que me dio su tarjeta de crédito para ir a comprar una blusa y regrese con casi toda la tienda jajaja. Desde ese dia se volvió tacaño, especialmente conmigo.

Bueno que mas puedo pedir…

_**Hablemos del romance mi estimado santa. Soy una chica un poco exigente a lo que se refiere en este asunto. Pues quiero pedirte un novio, no por ahora…pero si después. Pero mira bien como te lo pido. Quiero que sea muy apuesto, que tenga mucho dinero, que no sea meloso ni melodramático, que haga todo lo que yo le pida pero tampoco se convierta en mi esclavo. Que costee todos mis gastos y que me de todo lo que yo quiera. Que sea un importatisimo empresario y poder viajar por todo el mundo **_

Kasumi un dia me dijo que ese tipo de hombres no era del tipo de papá. Claro a papá le gustan los hombres como ranma saotome. Pues yo no pasare mi vida encerrada siendo ama de casa y esperando que mi esposo traiga dinero de las clases del dojo. Esa vida va mejor con akane, aunque ella ya había dicho que estudiara en la universidad para también dar clases en el dojo

Aun recuerdo aquel dia en que pille a ese par de tortolos. Desde hace unos días antes había algo raro en el ambiente, ellos peleaban pero no eran las mimas peleas de antes ahora…ahora parecían fingidas y esto me intereso mucho ya que podía descubrir algo y ganar dinero con aquello

Asi que me puse manos a la obra, una noche después de cenar akane se dirigió al dojo y ranma atrás de ella para "entrenar" un rato. Los segui sigilosamente y para mi mala suerte ranma había cerrado la puerta del dojo, haciendo eso aun mas sospechoso.

Me dirigi por el jardín para poder ver hacia la ventana y mis dudas quedaron disipadas al ver como ranma tenia acorralada en la pared a akane y la besaba, sonreí, sabia que esto seria oro puro y mi bolsillo ganaría millones con estos dos.

-ra…ranma nos pueden ver…para ya…- decía akane mientras ranma aprisionaba sus labios

-no…no puedo…espe…espere mucho para esto – ranma tomo de las muñecas a akane y las llevo de tras de su cuello, akane se aferro al chico mientras profundizaba el beso.

Tome las fotos necesarias, para después mostrárselas y salir victoriosa. Al dia siguiente fui a revelar las fotos y regrese a casa muy campante. Me dirigi a la habitación de akane y para mi sorpresa estaba ranma y estaban muy nerviosos.

-na…Nabiki que quieres? – pregunto akane algo nerviosa, ya que antes de que llegara su hermana estaba con ranma besándose y perdiendo el control de si misma

-bueno, yo las dejo – hablo el chico saliedo algo nervioso

-porque te vas ranma, no puedo conversar con mi hermanita menor y mi cuñadito preferido? –dijo sarcásticamente, ranma comenzó a sospechar de la actitud de akane y le regalo una mirada a su novia, akane también lo vio algo preocupada

-bien, que quieres? – pregunto ranma sentándose a lado de akane y Nabiki en la silla del escritorio

-calma chicos, no tienen porque ponerse asi – Nabiki saco un sobre y lo puso sobre el escritorio – bueno si quieren ir directo al grano esta bien. Vengo a ofrecerles el negocio de sus vidas – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-el…negocio de nuestras vidas? – pregunto akane

-claro es algo que ustedes y yo claro, saldremos beneficiados – dijo Nabiki mientras tomo el sobre

-no creo en lo que dices…que estas tramando esta vez? – pregunto ranma desconfiado

-ranma ranma ranma… querido cuñado porque siempre crees que tramo algo en contra de ustedes dos – Nabiki puso su cara de tragedia – simplemente me preocupo por ustedes

-habla claro Nabiki! – se impaciento akane

-bien, aquí…les traigo el negocio… - cuando Nabiki abrió el sobre mostrando las fotos a los chicos casi se le salen los ojos de su lugar, estaban tan sonrojados y nerviosos que Nabiki disfruto el momento –ahora escucharan mi propuesta?

-pe…pe..pero como te atreves!? – grito akane avergonzada

-oye Nabiki invadiste nuestra privacidad! – ranma le quito las fotos y las envolví y se las trago –ahora no tienes nada!

-te equivocas querido cuñado, tengo el negativo asi que podre sacar muchas impresiones de esas fotos – a ranma casi le da un infarto cuando escucho eso de Nabiki

-si claro y te preocupas por nosotros! – reclamo akane

-claro que si, ya se los dije es un negocio en el que ustedes y especialmente yo saldré beneficiada - los chicos algo sonrojados escucharon a Nabiki

-seguramente nos extorsionaras como siempre – dijo ranma

-jajaja, yo no lo llamaría asi ranma… simplemente estoy algo corta de dinero y… bueno solo me darán un mensual a cambio de mi silencio –

-y como nos ayudaría eso a nosotros! – grito akane a su hermana

-bueno eso evitara que todos los locos de nerima vallan de tras de ustedes además… - los chicos le prestaron mas atención – me gusta que las personas se enamoren y disfruten de su amor…asi que cuando quieran estar solos yo los ayudare, saben que necesitan una ayuda para eso ya que en esta familia es difícil conseguir privacidad

-si ya nos dimos cuenta – dijo con sarcasmo a akane

-y… nos ayudaras a que nos quedemos solos sin nadie que nos moleste? – pregunto seriamente ranma haciendo sonrojar a su prometida

-ranma! Pero que dices! – akane lo golpeo en un costado

-solo estaba interesado en su propuesta – dijo el chico riendo nervioso

-pues solo me darán mil yens y hare que quieran pasar su momento a solas sin que nadie los molestes –

-oye Nabiki nosotros no necesitamos que –

-de acuerdo! Pero que nadie nos moleste – ranma no dejo hablar a akane y esta se puso roja

-ranma ya deja de decir tonterías! – se avalanso al chico tapándole la cara con una almohada –nabiki ya deja de molestarnos porfavor!

-akane….akane escucha! – ranma se logro librar y miro seriamente a su prometida – hace tiempo que quiero estar a solas contigo ya casi ni podemos pasar tiempo juntos por estar escondiéndonos Nabiki no dira nada solo tenemos que pagarle – akane miro algo desconfiada al chico y luego miro a su hermana quien no borraba la sonrisa de su cara

-mmm…de acuerdo – los chicos sonrieron –pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie Nabiki

-descuida, esto no saldrá de mi boca – Nabiki se levanto y estiro su mano a los chicos –entonces…es un trato? – akane estrecho la mano de akane

-es un trato – dijeron

Jajajaja desde ese dia mi estado monetario mejoro muy satisfactoriamente.

_**Creo que no tengo nada mas que pedir…bueno si, quiero que consigas una novia para mi papá, esta algo solo y quiero que tenga compañía femenina aparte de nosotras tres. También quiero que consigas un trabajo para tio genma que se la pasa rompiendo las tuverias de la casa y nos toca a nosotros pagar los arreglos, también quiero que le des un lindo presente a mi tia nodoka, a kasumi que hagas que el doctor tofu por fin le confiese su amor. Y para ese par de locos quiero que hagas que ranma tenga el valor de confesar que esta con akane a todos y para mi hermana… pues creo que ella ya recibió su regalo que es el loco de ranma **_

_**Saludos donde quiera que estes. Nabiki tendo **_

Puse mi carta en el sobre rojo que me dio kasumi, estaba satisfecha con el trabajo que había echo. Fue una buena carta y además también pedi algo para el resto de mi familia.

Baje al comedor donde estaban todos reunidos, kasumi había colgado algunas cartas ya en el árbol que esta vez habían decido dejarlo en la casa y no el dojo.

-terminaste Nabiki? – pregunto kasumi

-si, aquí tienes – kasumi sonrio y tomo la carta de su hermana

-valla, y que pediste esta vez? Mas dinero? – pregunto ranma sarcástico

-no precisamente cuñadito – le guiño el ojo y siguió conversando con el resto de la familia. Ya a la mitad de la cena ranma había aclarado su garganta y todos le prestaron atención

-familia, creo…creo que es momento de contarles algo… - todos miraron algo extraños a ranma y vieron como akane estaba roja de los nervios

-que sucede? – pregunto soun

-pasa algo malo hijo? – pregunto nodoka

-n…no no nada malo – rió algo nervioso –bueno…queríamos…queríamos decirles que…eh…bueno que… - ranma se puso a jugar con sus dedos

-dilo de una vez ranma – dijo Nabiki dándole ánimos y recibiendo una mirada asesina de akane

-akane y yo somos prometidos! – soltó el chico con miedo

-pero eso ya lo sabemos hijo, están prometidos desde que nacieron – genma y soun comenzaron a reir y el resto de las mujeres miraban atentas a ranma

-no! A eso no se refería ranma- grito akane

-eh?...entonces a que? – pregunto soun

-bueno…que…que…. – comenzó a decir akane nerviosa

-déjame esto akane, es mi deber decírselos – akane se quedo callada y espero a que ranma hablara mientras el le regalaba una dulce sonrisa

-bueno… a lo que me refería era… - ranma tomo aire y todo el valor que necesitaba – a que somos prometidos por nuestra propia voluntad, sin arreglos de ustedes sin nada. Akane y yo, decidimos casarnos no ahora…pero después si

-aahh! Pero que alegría escuchar eso! – soun comenzó a llorar

-mi hijo por fin dejo de ser un cobarde! – genma abrazo a soun llorando de la felicidad

-mi hijo es todo un hombre! – nodoka sonrió ilusionada

-felicidades chicos! – kasumi abrazo a ambos muy contenta

Nabiki que observaba todo anonadada, no creía que ranma fuera capaz de decirlo. Entonces recordó la carta que escribió a santa y ella pedía que ranma tuviera el valor de confesarles a todos lo que tenia por akane

-_valla, entonces eso quiere decir que mis deseos se harán realidad…santa, si existe después de todo… - _pensó la castaña

Esa noche todos celebraron la navidad y el compromiso de ranma y akane. Nabiki decidió que siempre le escribiría a santa en navidad ya que el si cumplía los deseos.

…

…**.**

…

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Y a todos aunque es muy pronto espero que esta navidad pasen lo mas hermoso junto a sus seres queridos. Rodeados de bendiciones y mucho amor. **

**Que el próximo año también este colmado de bendiciones para todos y otras mas historias de ranma ½ jajaja :D **


End file.
